A Hundred Smurfs Of Gray: A Narrator's Story/Part 4
"Eeewww...that Gray Smurfette really smurfs very creepy to me," Smurfette said, cringing just from the mention of her in Narrator's story. "Am I even anything like her? That just makes my skin smurf thinking about it." "You're nothing like her, lassie," Duncan said. "Whatever or whoever that Gray Smurfette is, she's still just part of this story Narrator's been in." "Aye, but hearing it smurfing from him, it doesn't make it any less real," Tapper said. "I'm only glad that the Almighty has spared us from this." "So what else happened after the Smurfs met with the Gray Smurfs at the party, Narrator?" Empath asked. "On the following day, Papa Smurf took his little Smurfs down to the village dam to smurf some work on it, and that was where they encountered those Smurfs again...and things got a little troublesome with their next encounter." And as Narrator continued the story, the five Smurfs saw that the Smurfs who went to the dam also saw that the Gray Smurfs were already there doing some work of their own on the dam. "What do those Smurfs think they're smurfing with our dam?" Hefty said. "They're having fun smurfing what we had smurfed, with all our smurf and sweat," Handy said. "Not if I have anything to smurf about it," Hefty said. "Come on, let's show those Smurfs whose dam it belongs to." "Right there with you on that, laddie," Gutsy said, as he and Tuffy joined Hefty and Handy. Papa Smurf watched as his little Smurfs raced ahead of him to deal with the Gray Smurfs at the dam. He seemed to smile as if this was what he was expecting to happen. When he finally caught up with his little Smurfs, they turned to tell him something. "Papa Smurf, they want to smurf a bypass so that they can smurf part of our water," Tuffy said. Papa Smurf saw the Great Leader approaching. "Is this true?" he asked. "Yes, it is," the Great Leader answered. "We too have need for water so that our crops can smurf. Do I hear any objection to it?" "Uh...no, Great Leader," Papa Smurf said. "In fact, I think it's a smurftastic idea, and I'm sure my little Smurfs would be willing to smurf you a hand?" "Are you serious, Papa Smurf?" Hefty said, not believing what he was hearing. "They want to smurf on our dam, and you're asking us to help them? Well, you can smurf me out, because I refuse to smurf with them." "I'm sure it's because you're unable to work as a Smurf," a Gray Smurf who sounded like Hefty said behind Hefty's back. That made Hefty angry. "Smurf that again, if you dare," he shouted, raising his pickaxe as if ready to strike his counterpart with it. "Two can smurf at that game, buddy," Gray Hefty said, raising up his shovel. "Hefty! No!" Papa Smurf shouted. The two Heftys paused for a moment, and then Hefty lowered his pickaxe. "All right, let's see if we can't make this smurf," he said as he headed toward the dam while Gray Hefty watched with a sneer. ----- "And so as the Smurfs worked together with the Gray Smurfs on the dam, they tried to smurf along with each other as best as they could," Narrator said. "Of course, with every inch the Smurfs would give the Gray Smurfs, it seemed that the Gray Smurfs would smurf a mile from them. But then not all Smurfs were entirely unhappy with the Gray Smurfs." "Oh, Narrator, why is it that you entertain the Smurfs with these ridiculous stories about the places that you supposedly smurfed to?" Brainy asked as he interrupted the story. "These Gray Smurfs sound like the product of an oversmurfed imagination, and they're not even an original idea, as I am sure that this idea has been smurfed before in countless smurfs of literature and..." "Narrator didn't imagine these Gray Smurfs, Brainy," Smurfette shot back. "Why don't you just sit down and listen?" "Well, where is it that I even smurf into this story?" Brainy asked. "You were with the Gray Smurf counterpart when you were at the dam, Brainy," Narrator answered. "He decided to smurf you how he catches Smurfs that were smurfing on the job and that he smurfs everything they do to the Great Leader, who then gives them the appropriate smurfs for their missmurfing. You thought that it was a great idea and that Papa Smurf should smurf the same to his little Smurfs." "Really?" Brainy said, sounding appalled. "I didn't think that I would be this cruel when it comes to smurfing Smurfs their just reward." "It wasn't you per se, Brainy," Empath explained. "It's just you in the story, or rather, the Gray Smurf counterpart of you in the story." "I don't think many Smurfs would smurf kindly to regular Brainy even smurfing that, laddie," Duncan said. "Indeed not, Duncan," Narrator said. "It was pretty hard enough just for the regular Smurfs to deal with the Gray Smurfs as they were. Handy and Gray Handy were at odds on how to construct the bypass, and Gray Handy didn't seem to care at all about how well it was smurfed. Meanwhile, Tuffy was smurfing all the hard work of smurfing up the posts, and Gray Tuffy just smurfed around and acted like he was smurfing all the hard work when the Great Leader came to inspect the work. It didn't help matters any when Greedy and Tuffy smurfed into a fight with each other, with Tuffy accusing Greedy of smurfing all the cakes at the party." "So what else happened in the story with the Smurfs and the Gray Smurfs?" Tapper wondered. "A few days later, Hefty decided to take a swim in the river, and that was when things started to smurf a turn for the worse," Narrator answered. ----- As Narrator continued the story, the six Smurfs now saw Hefty walk outside his house in a pair of purple swim briefs. "Say, Hefty, where are you going smurfing those purple briefs of yours?" Jokey asked. "I'm going to be smurfing my morning exercises, like that's any of your business to know, Jokey," Hefty answered. "Oooh, can I come and watch you?" Jokey asked, sounding excited. "As long as you're not going to be smurfing any of your jokes, which I'm not in the mood for right now," Hefty answered. "Oh, come on...not even a wolf whistle or a catcall or something?" Jokey asked. "NO!" Hefty said very sharply. "All right, all right, you don't have to smurf so upset, I was just asking," Jokey said. They both headed down to the river, with Hefty ready to perform a high dive from a rock overlooking the river. Jokey cheered as he watched the dive being performed flawlessly...until Hefty found himself hitting the ground instead of the water. "Jokey Smurf! You smurfed this on purpose, didn't you?" he cried out. "Smurfed what?" Jokey asked. "Don't smurf innocent with me," Hefty shouted. "You smurfed all the water from the river last night, didn't you?" "But honestly, Hefty, I didn't..." Jokey began to protest. "Wait a minute...you couldn't have smurfed all the water from the river," Hefty said as he looked around at the dried-up riverbed. "This isn't normal. I need to go and tell Papa Smurf about this." Jokey and Hefty went back to the village to report about the dried-up riverbed. Papa Smurf couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How could this be? The river is completely dry?" he asked. "I smurf the feeling that our new friends in the other village are behind this, Papa Smurf," Brewer said as he overheard the report. At that moment, Farmer came racing into the village. "Papa Smurf! There's no more water smurfing to my crops! My vegetables are going to perish!" "We need to smurf to the dam and find out what's smurfing on," Papa Smurf said. ----- Soon Papa Smurf and some of his little Smurfs went to the village dam, where they found a group of Gray Smurfs already there armed with spears. "Halt! What's your smurfness here?" one of the Gray Smurfs demanded. "Our village is completely without water," Papa Smurf said. "We need to smurf water from the dam to keep our village smurfing." "We are under orders from the Great Leader, that nobody smurfs water from here," one of the Gray Smurfs said. "We need to smurf water for our crops." "Sweet mother of Smurf, our village also needs water for our crops," Farmer said vehemently. "Orders are orders!" the Gray Smurf said, brandishing his spear. "Smurf to the Great Leader about them." "Hey, this isn't fair," Hefty shouted. "This is our dam!" "Who are you to smurf us around like that?" Jokey said. "Correction: this was your dam, but since we smurfed changes to it, it is now our dam," the Gray Smurf said. "But enough talking...it's time we send you Smurfs on your way." He then told the other Gray Smurfs, "Smurf after them!" Papa Smurf and the Smurfs with him watched as the group of Gray Smurfs came charging toward them with spears in hand, ready to use them. "Save yourselves, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf yelled as he fled from the dam. Most of the other Smurfs made their escape by hiding in the bushes. But one of them tripped on a small rock, and one of the Gray Smurfs had him at his mercy...until he was pricked in the behind with a very sharp tool. "Farmer! Thank Smurfness you came to my rescue," the Smurf said as he watched the Gray Smurf flee after being jabbed by Farmer's pitchfork. "Yup...always my pleasure," Farmer said. ----- After a while of hiding, the Smurfs popped their heads out to see if the Gray Smurfs were still around. Fortunately for them, they seem to have vanished. "So what do we smurf now, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "I say we smurf fire with fire," Hefty said. "We smurf ourselves with weapons, attack them, and smurf them a lesson." "Weapons are out of the question, Hefty Smurf," Papa Smurf scolded. "Do you really want us to become just like they are?" Hefty sighed. "Maybe you're right, Papa Smurf. But still, that was our dam. We can't just let them smurf it away from us." "We'll figure out a way to deal with this problem without resmurfing to violence," Papa Smurf said. "For now, let us return to the village." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Hundred Smurfs Of Grey chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles